


Her

by LysVan18



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysVan18/pseuds/LysVan18





	Her

It was her that I first saw as I moved into town. Her that showed me who to trust and not trust. Her that showed me that the world is an evil place, because she herself is as evil as they come. She paints herself as someone that cares, but she doesn’t. Maybe she does but that evilness inside of her won’t let her care. You see, she’s one of those people that your parents warn you about. The one that acts as though they’re your friend. The one that will do anything to destroy you. 

I first noticed it when her minion like companions surrounded her. She didn’t notice me at all, but I noticed her. I heard what she said, what she did, what she wants from me. My happiness, but what she doesn’t know, is that I don’t have any happiness.

Don’t be fooled by her beauty, because she’s as ugly as they come inside. If her inside could manifest a person on the outside her face would have warts, scares, scratches on it. Her eyes would hold as much hate and anger that would be humanly possible. The teeth that was left in her mouth would be yellow, decayed, and broken. Her lips chapped with sores around her mouth. Her hair would look as though she never ran a brush through it and it would be a matted mess of blonde. But instead of this you see the things the look that she wants you to see. The innocent persona that she projects. The way that she can make anything your fault, and no one can say different.

Everyone thinks her life is perfect, that she has the perfect boyfriend. You see, to her, he is not. She hates him and looks elsewhere. Now, if he tries to look elsewhere, all hell breaks loose. Her minions will know about it and it will his fault that she is like this. Everything is his fault.

That is what being friends with her is like. You might know someone like this or maybe not. Who really knows?


End file.
